


it’s the love shot (na na na na na na na na)

by bloodroots



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Band-Aids, Doctors & Physicians, First Dates, I think that’s it, Kissing, M/M, Needles, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, but richie is wearing bts shirts throughout this fic, especially if it’s my boys, grape lollipop, i am such an idiot but y’all love me, i feel like he’d be down for some kpop, i had this idea while i was driving with mads like so long ago lmao, i literally just tag whatever comes to mind smh, i wrote this in two hours bc i have unmedicated ADD, meg thee stallion bc she is my queen, oh also i don’t mention it, okay bye love you guys, stan is also my queen love you baby, stan is rich also, yooooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodroots/pseuds/bloodroots
Summary: eddie finds out what vaccinations are at the same time richie finds out that his boyfriend hasn’t ever been vaccinatedso for their first date, richie takes eddie to get vaccinated
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 14
Kudos: 89





	it’s the love shot (na na na na na na na na)

**Author's Note:**

> TW// this fic does contain doctor’s offices, talk of shots/vaccinations, and needles so if you’re sensitive to any of those topics or you might be triggered by them, don’t read this/read with caution 
> 
> aaaaahhhh i’m so tired so if there’s typos or the story moves at a weird pace just act like it’s good thank you 
> 
> *i fully discourage disagreeing to vaccinate your child for any reason that isn’t that your child will die if they’re given a shot. i feel like keeping your child unvaccinated puts other children and adults at risk of getting sick and even dying because of your poor choices. i also believe it stops being “your opinion” when other people’s lives are at risk so, again, vaccinate your fuckin kids or keep them in a bubble. no, i don’t take constructive criticism*

“So, Edsie Dearest, what do you wanna do on our first _official_ date? Anything at all, just name it.” Richie said as he laid on the foot of Eddie’s bed, flipping through a Seventeen magazine Stan had left over.

“Well first I want you to never call me ‘edsie’ ever again.” Eddie deadpanned, trying to shove Richie off the bed with his feet. 

Eddie squealed when Richie grabbed his ankle and tickled the sole of his foot. On instinct, he kicked out harshly and ended up actually moving Richie off the bed and onto the floor. Richie landed with an _oof_! and a solid thump, his magazine tossed a few feet away. 

“Rich! Oh my god, are you okay? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to kick you that hard.” Eddie said, scrambling off the bed to help his boyfriend up. 

“It’s fine, Eds. It didn’t even hurt that bad, look! I just got a little scratch from your bed frame.” Richie said, holding out his elbow to show Eddie the tiny red scratch on his lily white skin. 

“I’ll get an alcohol wipe to clean it, hold on.” 

“Eeeeddddsssss, I’m _fiiiiiiine_. It’s not like the bed frame’s rusted or anything so at least I won’t have to get a tetanus shot.” Richie chuckled, standing up and diving back onto the bed to mess up Eddie’s comforter. 

“Tetanus shot?”

Richie stopped wiggling around on the mattress and looked at his boyfriend, who looked suddenly shy. Eddie never liked to not know things that other people did, despite the fact that he knew it was mainly his mother’s sheltering that caused him to miss out on pop culture references or trends from time to time. 

“Yeah, a tetanus shot. You get it when you touch something rusty so you won’t have to get your arm chopped off. I honestly think that’s what _really_ happened to Stan’s dick but you didn’t hear that from me.” Richie said nonchalantly, making it seem as unimportant as it actually was. 

Eddie’s eyebrows furrowed for a moment before he moved to sit down on the bed. 

“So you only get a tetanus shot when you scratch yourself on something rusty? And that keeps your arm attached?” 

“Yeah, there’s a bunch of shots you only get when you have something specifically wrong with you. Like a rabies shot or a flu shot. Sometimes you get shots to prevent things, too. Like all those shots you have to get before you go to middle school.” Richie said, reaching down to dig under Eddie’s bed for another contraband magazine to occupy him. 

“The what?” 

Richie stopped looking for a magazine. 

“The _what_ what?” 

“You said shots before middle school. What shots?” 

“Like the HPV one and the tuberculosis one or something...wait, Eds, have you never gotten your shots before?” Richie asked, suddenly very concerned. 

He knew Eddie had the immune system of a newborn baby because of how many germs he was kept from so the fact he was possibly never given shots for anything was cause for concern. 

“I-I mean....I guess not? My mom never told me about mandatory shots at my doctor’s appointments so I guess I wasn’t ever given any.” Eddie said, looking very self conscious. 

Eddie looking or feeling self conscious around Richie was something Richie couldn’t tolerate, it broke his whole heart. 

“Well, to be fair, there are kids that don’t get them. They’re not necessarily mandatory. You can opt out by religion, health, or personal reasons. Maybe your mom was just ‘parenting’ again and decided to count you out.” Richie offered, teaching up to tuck a few wavy pieces of hair away from Eddie’s face. 

Eddie groaned and fell forward into Richie’s chest, burying his face in Richie’s shirt. Richie sighed thoughtfully and pet Eddie’s back and hair, kissing his head and reassuring him that it was okay that he wasn’t vaccinated. Eddie stayed silent for a long while before he picked up his head, grabbed Richie’s face in both his hands and leaned in close. 

“Richie.” 

“Yes, baby?” 

“I know what I want to do for our first date.” 

______________________________

Eddie had called a week in advance to schedule an appointment with his usual doctor, expressing several times that this was to be kept on the lowest of keys and the downest of lows, lest his mother find out and keep him locked in his room until he was old enough to retire. 

Eddie had also planned on how to get to the doctor’s without his mom noticing. First, Stan would have to pick him up. His mom actually loved Stan because of how polite and clean they were so she wouldn’t have any problem with her son going to hang out with them at their house. 

Next, Eddie would have to bring a jacket to wear after they left because he couldn’t risk his mom seeing his biceps covered in bandages without her finding out what they were covering. 

Finally, he would get the shots, go on a lunch and park date with Richie and then have Stan drive him back home just in time for dinner. 

The plan was foolproof. 

Eddie woke up the day of his appointment more nervous than he’d ever been. But, he knew that what he was doing was right so he fought his gag reflex threatening to ruin his freshly washed sheets and got up to get ready. 

He threw on a random polo of his and shoved one of Richie’s hoodies into his backpack, tossing a bottle of hand sanitiser and some alcohol wipes in along with it before trekking downstairs to meet Stan. 

“Off to Stanley’s, Eddie Bear?” Sonia asked from her La-Z-Boy, not bothering to look up from the TV. 

“Yes, Mommy.” Eddie kept his tone light and inconspicuous, knowing that if she felt off at any change in his tone his whole plan was ruined. 

“Alright, honey, be back by dinner. And don’t stay outside too long, you know how sensitive your skin is.” 

“I will. Bye, Mommy.” Eddie rushed, closing the front door behind him and heaving out a sigh. 

**Step One: Get Out Of The House Without Mom Noticing** was complete, now on to **Step Two: Get To The Appointment**. 

Eddie looked down at his watch and watched the second hand tick until 9 am flashed on the watch face, Stan’s car pulling into his driveway not even a second later. 

“Hey, Stan. Thanks for driving me to my appointment, I owe you.” Eddie said, tossing his bag to the floorboard and buckling himself in. 

“It’s nothing. Plus, I think what you’re doing is insane, and I love it. I’ve always known you were a badass under all that Ralph Lauren.” Stan said, glancing over at Eddie as they turned out of the neighbourhood. 

“Says the one who refuses to wear anything that isn’t name brand Gucci.” 

“Hey! It’s not _all_ Gucci...There’s some Yves Saint Laurent mixed in too.” Stan teased, sliding their sunglasses onto their face. 

“Ugh, what a legend.” Eddie whispered in fake awe, gagging when Stan blew him kisses. 

“Speaking of what a legend I am, I brought you some snacks. You’re gonna need to keep your blood sugar good so you don’t pass out.” Stan said, slowing down at a red light and reaching into the backseat to grab a ziploc bag ( _“They’re reusable bags, Eddie! They’re absolutely worth fifteen dollars!”_ ) of apple slices and a Capri Sun. 

“What would I do without you, Stan?” Eddie opened the bag and started munching on his snack. 

“I would say die but considering you’ve been unvaccinated for this long and you’re still somehow able to run track leads me to say that you’d be just fine.” 

Eddie giggled and the car fell into comfortable silence, until Stan started playing one of their Spotify playlists and Meg Thee Stallion flooded the speakers. 

Eddie rolled his eyes and pretended not to sing along to _Tina Montana_. 

____________________________________________

“Eddie, baby, I love you, but if you squeeze my hand any tighter then it’s gonna break. I can’t lose Lefty, Eds, he’s all I have when you leave.” Richie said, attempting to calm his boyfriend down as he filled out paperwork. 

“Chee, that is so fucking gross, oh my god.” Eddie said breathlessly, loosening his grip only to start rapidly bouncing his leg. 

Richie took the clipboard out of his hand and set it in the chair next to him, turning to look his boyfriend in the eyes. 

“Eds. If you don’t want to do this, you don’t have to. You’ve lived this long without your shots, and I will still love you if you get polio.” 

“Beep beep, Richie.” 

“Sorry, bad timing. But I meant the other stuff, swear.” 

Eddie smiled and kissed his forehead, calming down considerably. 

“I know. I really want to do this, I’m just nervous about the pain, is all. Eight shots is a lot in one go.” Eddie said, feeling his palms start to sweat. 

“You’re tough, Eds. I know you can do it. They might even give you candy when you’re done.” Richie whispered, watching Eddie’s eyes light up. 

Candy was basically forbidden in the Kaspbrak house so any chance Eddie had to get his hands on sugar, he ran at. 

“You better not be lying about the candy, I swear to god–“ 

“Mr. Kaspbrak? Dr. Whitman can see you now.” A nurse in pale pink scrubs said, holding open the door to the appointment offices. 

Eddie stood up on shaky legs, grabbing the clipboard and moving forward but finding himself unable to. He looked at Richie and then back at the nurse helplessly. She smiled kindly. 

“I guess he can come to.” 

Richie jumped up and grabbed Eddie’s hand, leading the way to the back so Eddie could be weighed. 

______________________________

“The doctor will be in shortly, just make yourself comfortable.” The nurse said, shutting the door to the room behind her. 

“Rich, if I throw up will they yell at me? Because I really might throw–what the fuck are you _doing_?” 

Richie turned his head quickly, giving Eddie a full view of Richie attempting to stretch a blue glove over his head. 

“Vibing.” 

“I want to break up, I’m so serious this time–“ 

“Eds, please, you know I’ve always believed Foghorn Leghorn is my real dad. You know how good my impression is of him. Let me live out my dream of becoming my father–“ 

“I really should’ve told you I was homophobic when we met–“ 

They were interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. Eddie gripped the edge of his shorts nervously. Richie successfully pulled the glove over his forehead when the doctor walked in. 

“Ah, Mr. Kaspbrak. And...I don’t believe we’ve met.” Dr. Whitman said slowly, his eyes stuck on Richie’s head. 

Eddie facepalmed as Richie stepped forward, shaking the doctor’s hand. 

“Pleasure to meet you, Doc. I’m Richie, Eddie’s emotional support boyfriend.” Richie greeted. 

“I see, a pleasure to meet you. So, Eddie, what brings you into my office today? And without your... _lovely_ mother?” Dr. Whitman had a hard time masking his distaste for Sonia, a fact he shared whenever she wasn’t around, making him Eddie’s favourite doctor. 

“Today, I wanna become a man.” Eddie announced proudly, puffing up his chest. 

Richie clapped from the corner of the room, giving his boyfriend a thumbs up. 

“Do you...do you not feel like a man now? Because this might be a case for a psychologist sort of doctor.” Dr. Whitman said, head tilted slightly in confusion. 

“What? _Oh_! Oh, _no_! No, no, no, I’m not having _that_ kind of problem. I think I’m okay how I am. Well, almost....” Eddie trailed off, suddenly feeling very dumb. 

Richie have him an encouraging smile, making Eddie sigh heavily and just throw it out. 

“I wanna get all the shots I’m supposed to have by now.” 

Dr. Whitman sat stunned, his face blank. Eddie panicked, thinking he would call his mom and then he’d really be dead. But before the panic could set in, Dr. Whitman let out a small laugh, that grew to loud cackling. Eddie’s face turned red, embarrassment settling in. He knew this was a stupid idea. He saw Richie take the glove off his head and stare daggers at the doctor, about to throw hands when Dr. Whitman calmed down. 

“I promise I’m not laughing at you, Eddie. This whole situation is just the best thing I’ve ever been a part of in my whole career. I, for one, would _love_ to help you go against all of your mother’s _interesting_ beliefs.” 

Eddie could still feel his face burning but suddenly a new fire settled in him, adrenaline pumping in his veins. 

“Well then, let’s do it!” Eddie exclaimed, pushing up the sleeves of his polo. 

“I’ll go get the vaccinations ready. Would you prefer Nemo or Disney princess themed band aids?” Dr. Whitman asked, halfway out the door. 

“Both, please!” Eddie called after him, shaking with excitement. 

“We’re almost there, Eds! I’m so proud of you, sugar.” Richie cooed, getting up to smother Eddie’s face in kisses. 

“Ugh, Rich, you smell like a balloon.” Eddie laughed, pushing Richie away. 

“One day you’ll love me, Eds, one day.” 

Eddie blew him a kiss that he quickly pocketed right as Dr. Whitman and the nurse from before came in with a rolling table. 

The table had a metal tray covered with the same plastic as on the bed Eddie was sat on, probably to hide the shots from him. 

“Okay, Eddie. You’ll be getting eight shots today, all just simple vaccinations to prevent illnesses from occurring. Do we have your consent to administer these vaccinations to you today?” The nurse asked, pulling on gloves. 

“Yes, absolutely.” Eddie said confidently, motioning for Richie to hold his hand. 

“Alright then, let’s get started. We’ll start off with HepB and move on from there. Are you ready?” Dr. Whitman asked, covering his mouth with his surgical mask. 

Eddie breathed deeply and nodded, holding out his left arm at the same time he moved to hide his face in Richie’s neck so he wouldn’t see the needles. Richie held his free hand tightly, whispering encouraging words into his ear as Dr. Whitman thumped the vial with his finger to get rid of the air bubbles. 

“It’ll feel like a small pinch and then it’s over. We’ll do four in your left arm and four in your right. And Nurse Rowe let me know that Mr. Tozier has asked about candy being given at the end.” Dr. Whitman explained, his hand warm on Eddie’s bicep. 

“Just get _on_ with it!” Eddie whined, hating the build up. 

“Eds, he already did the first one.” Richie said, chuckling into his boyfriend’s hair. 

“ _Really_?!” Eddie exclaimed, shocked at not noticing the pain of the needle. 

“I told you, Eddie, it’s slight pain and then you’re fine. Now, just seven more to go.” Dr. Whitman said, putting the used needle in the bin on the wall. 

Nurse Rowe stepped forward and placed a band aid softly over Eddie’s arm, letting him know that it was Belle before she moved back to let Dr. Whitman work. 

“Oh, _hell_ yes. Only the best for my best.” Richie said, making Eddie groan as Dr. Whitman injected him with the second vaccination. 

_____________________________________________

Eddie had whimpered and whined through the next seven shots, but only cried a little into Richie’s shirt by the end. He wasn’t used to the soreness, sue him. 

“Alright, you’re done! I’ll send Nurse Rowe back with the candy bucket and a cold pack. You did great, Eddie.” Dr. Whitman said, smiling warmly before leaving the room with Nurse Rowe. 

“You look so adorable with all your band aids, Eds. My tough little man.” Richie cooed, kissing his cheek

Eddie whined when Richie’s chest pressed up on his arm, Richie apologising with another kiss, this time without crushing his boy. 

“Here’s your prize and your cold pack, Mr. Kaspbrak. Your next appointment is in two months, we look forward to seeing you again.” Nurse Rowe said. Eddie smiled at her. 

He ended up picking a grape lollipop while Richie took two handfuls of whatever he could grab and handed the bowl back. Nurse Rowe shook her head fondly and led them out into the lobby. 

__________________________________________

“Alright, Edsie, where now?” Richie asked, pulling out of the parking lot. 

Eddie stopped admiring his band aids in the visor mirror and looked over at his boyfriend, a smile creeping up on his face. 

“I think I wanna go to that new pho place downtown. I heard it’s good.” 

“Pho?! We never eat pho! This is so exciting! My baby is just _full_ of surprises today! To the pho place it is!” Richie yelled, speeding his way to their lunch date. 

Eddie found himself not caring that Richie was going 60 in a 45, laughter bubbling up from his chest as he turned the radio up loud. 

The bass in _Your Love Is My Drug_ pulsed in Eddie’s ears and suddenly he couldn’t feel the soreness in his arms, just the wind whipping his hair around wildly and the warmth in his chest when Richie reached over to grab his hand. 

Eddie couldn’t think of a better way to start his first date with Richie, cruising downtown covered in Disney themed band aids. 

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like stan would like rap music bc of the repetitive beats and rhyme schemes but that’s just me being annoying with my character personalities again sigh 
> 
> also i wrote stan as non binary in this fic bc i can + i don’t wanna struggle alone lmao


End file.
